Trigun: Knives and the Lady in Black
by Mace-Shadowfang
Summary: Well, Vash has defeated Knives....Only he hasn't killed him. What happens when a unconscience and bloody woman enters the town? Is she friend or foe? ((I'm not good at writing these things!!! So just read plz!!))
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attept at a fanfic! PLZ be nice! Thanks!OOOO!!! Anything in (( )) is a comment from me! Although there  
  
shouldn't be many....   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Meryl sat in a chair near the window watching Knives. SHe was rocking slowly with a book in her lap. Knives was staring at the ceiling and has thus far refused to speak to her. She sighed, going back to her book. When will he open up? He can't hate humans that much...  
  
  
  
Knives lay silently in the bed listening to Meryl turn the pages of her book and occasionally sighing. These humans were going to have to die as soon as he could stand on his own. Even with his mental powers, not being able to walk would be a problem. As Knives started to think of the perfect way to kill Vash's human "friends" he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Meryl must have dozed off because Vash was gently shacking her awake.   
  
"Insurance Lady!" Vash whispered, "Its my turn now. Why don't you go to your room and sleep?" Meryl just nodded and headed for her room. Vash took his regular place right next to the bed on the wall opposite the window, after taking off his coat of course. The room was a decent size furnished with a bed, nightstand, and two chairs. One of which was a rocking chair. Vash sighed as he looked down upon the serene face of his brother. He looked so much more nicer then when he was awake....  
  
'If only I could get him to see humans are worth allowing to live.' Vash sighed once again, leaning back in his chair. He was tired from working at the donut shop. ((Yeah? Well what other job you think I would give the donut loving goofball? *giggles*)) Not long after sitting back in to chair was Vash out cold, dreaming of his fav food: DONUTS!!!  
  
"Coffee Meryl?" Milly asked Meryl, who was dead on her feet.  
  
"You got a big enough cup?" Meryl said with a yawn. SHe sniffed. Something smelled good.  
  
Milly laughed, "Here," she handed Meryl a large cup of coffee, as requested, "Breakfast will be done in a minute!" Milly went back to making some bacon and eggs with toast. Meryl sipped her coffee. Milly always did make good coffee. She glanced at the wall clock. It was 7:48 a.m. Meryl sipped her coffee again. She looked at the clock again, her heart racing.  
  
"Oh. no! I'm gonna be late for work!" Meryl back to her room and quickly got dressed. Then ran to the kitchen, grabbing a peice of toast she ran off to work.  
  
Milly smiled as she watched Meryl run off down the dusty road to the Bar.  
  
Knives woke up one of the stupid humans running down the hall. 'Curse them.' Knives said as he glared at the door. The human ran back down the hall to the kitchen. A door slammed. 'Stupid humans.'  
  
'They're not stupid. They're my friends and good people.' Vash replied via telepathy ((you get the point....right??))  
  
'They are stupid. And as soon as I get out of this bed they will be the first to die!' Knives gave Vash a cold icey look.   
  
"Vash! Breakfast is ready!" Milly walked into the room. SHe noticed Knives was awake, "Oh! I brought you some as well Mr. Knives."  
  
Knives just watched her emotionlessly...Well almost. He was a pillar of hate at the moment.  
  
'Be nice! Or say nothing at all!' Vash said quickly to Knives who was about to say something.  
  
'Then I will be silent for the rest of my life. Or yours.' Knives shut himself off from Vash once again.  
  
Vash sighed. This was going to be a long day. 


	2. The Lady in Black

CHAPTER TWO: THE LADY IN BLACK  
  
Vash ate his breakfast, urging Knives to eat some as well. He refused the eat food cooked by "humans". Vash sighed, wolfed down his share and helped Knives to the bathroom. Upon returning Vash opened the window to let a fresh breeze in.  
  
"Vash! I'm off to work!" Milly yelled from the kitchen, "I'll be back later!"  
  
Vash sighed, "Why did you save my life, Vash?" Knives askedhim without looking at him.  
  
"You're my brother."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
Knives smirked, "You couldn't kill me, huh? Rem's rotted your brain with her foolishness that you can't kill anyone." KNives laughed mentally.  
  
'You should eat,' Vash said.  
  
'Never,'  
  
"Eat."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Fine. But you'll never get better if you don't eat." Vash went to remove the tray of food.  
  
'FINE. You win.' Knives started to eat....If only a little.  
  
Vash smiled, 'Since you're eating, how about we go on a walk tomorrow?'  
  
Knives glared at Vash while chewing on a bagel, 'And just where will this walk lead to?'  
  
'Oh, nowhere special. Just into town.' Vash left Knives in the room to grab a cup of coffee. He could "hear" knives' rage from the kitchen and wished NOT to become a part of it.  
  
"Coffee, coffee, coffee...." he grabed a cup, poured the coffee and then noticed a box next to the machine, "DONUTS!!!!" he lunged out for the box, only to discover it empty, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Later that ofternoon Milly returned with the promised groceries and started dinner. Vash sat at the table and waited, he would soon have to go to work.  
  
Outside the house a lady was limping towards the town. Her arm was bleeding from many wounds and her leg was shot.  
  
'Just my luck,' she sneered, 'All these wounds and I have to walk by myself.' her breathing was now in pants. Pretty soon she would collapse to teh ground from a combo of blood loss and pain.  
  
She caught sight of a porch off to her left, so she decided to take a short break before heading onward. It felt nice to finally sit down so she leaned against one of the poles, resting her head against it. Not long after she did that she passed out.  
  
Vash looked at the clock, "Well, I'm off Milly. If he gives you any trouble just come get me. See ya!!" Vash ran out the door towards work, only to almost trip over a woman in black who was bleeding on the porch. Vash quickly determained she was still alive, so he picked her up and headed over to the Hospital as quickly as he could. Once she was all settled in her a room, Vash asked if he could be informed if she awoke. The Doctor said he would inform him of any change in her condition. The woman had dark black hair with blood red highlights. She was tall, slightly skinny, and was well endowed. Vash ran off to work, and tried not to eat any of the donuts today... 


	3. Tempers Rising

Thank you for your review! Wow. I know my writing sucks...but I wanna get to the part were the lady wakes up and.....  
  
*Lady in black clobbers Author on the head with a sledge hammer* Baka!!!  
  
*Rubs lump on head* owww.... Well anyway read on!!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: TEMPERS RISING  
  
Two days later Knives was still making threats....only a few less than usual. Maybe he was learning to like them? Vash thought. But then Knives would do something totally disproving that theory and Vash woulds sigh. Knives was now almost completely healed. He still needed the use of a walking stick while his legs adjusted to his weight once again. Knives hated showing weakness. Vash also started taking him on walks through the town when he wasn't working. Meryl even took Knives shopping for new clothes. Knives tolerated Milly and Meryl now, Vash noticed. Well at least he was on the right track...  
  
"Vash!!!" Meryl said, smiling. She shoved a box infront of him, "A treat for you!" (Today's there first "rest" day. Every sunday they get off to rest up for monday.)  
  
"DONUTS!!!!!" he grabbed the box and wolfed down three quarters of it before she could blink.  
  
She laughed, "Slow down before you choke!" she watched him eat the donuts, a warm feeling rising in her chest. Why couldn't she tell him how she felt about him? And did he feel the same way? Lost in her own thoughts, she didn'tnotice Vash starign at her.  
  
"You ok, Meryl?" he looked concerned. Dropping the donut box he got up and hugged her. Meryl stood there, in shock. Then knocked him upside the head.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Vash said as he rubbed a growing lump on his head. Meryl stalked off to her room. Milly laughed.  
  
"Oh! Vash? Doc says the lady has woken up. He also said she has miraculously healed completly, too! Good for her!" Milly went on making dinner.   
  
"I'm off then!" and Vash was gone....  
  
....As soon as Vash left the house, knives grabbed his gun and crawled out the window. What he needed right now was some solitude. He started walking towards a cliff he spotted on one of his "walks" with Vash. It was slow going, because of his knee, but he never made it to the cliff. Ahead of him was a woman, limping slightly. She also was using a walking stick to get around. Knives saw she had on a long black trench coat sorta thing, almost like Vash wears but different. Her hair was long, about to her ankles and black with red highlights. She was tall, almost as tall as himself and was skinny, but not so that she looked sickly.   
  
She turned abrubtly and stared at him, "I'm not going back to that hospital. So don't even try to take me back." she looked at him coldly. Her eyes were a deep red color, almost like blood.  
  
"Why would I care what a human like you does?" he sneered, tempted to kill her on the spot, but something stopped him. This he thought was odd, "Out of my way you pathetic human." he barged right passed her, knocking her off balance. She grabed his wrist in a vain attepmt to stop her decent. Knives, caught off guard, fell along with her. As the dust setled he found, to his anouyance, that he had landed on top of her. Her eyes were burning with anger.  
  
"Don't look at me! You're the one who grabbed me!" he yelled, getting up and off of her.  
  
"Well if you hadn't knocked me over I wouldn't have fell!" she yelled back.  
  
"Well, if YOU hadn't run away from the hospital I never would have met you!" Knives paused. 'Wait one damn second...Did I just sayu that?'   
  
"Why would you care?" she said sneered, "It's not like I'm all that special! Parents dead for..years...AND NOT A SOULD CARES!" tears were forming in her eyes. 'Now why did I say that?' she wondered. 'This guy is a total jerk!'  
  
"I don't really care about your pareants. And I'm not a JERK!" he hissed.  
  
She arched and eye at him, "I never called you a jerk..."  
  
Knives was annoyed, "Yes you did. And I'm leaving." 'I want to get away form this human town and back to MY life.' Knives started walking to the cliff, again. He heard the rustling of feet behind him.   
  
He stopped, "Don't follow me." he said without looking back.  
  
"And what could you do? whack me with your stick?" she laughed.  
  
Knives turned around, his gun pointed straight at her head. He smiled, knowing the fear on her face would be exquisit ((spelling?)), only to find her pointing a gun back at him. This puzzled Knives, more thatn anything. She showed no fear. Only his brother, Vash, had showed no fear when looking down the barrel of a gun. Those two human "friends" of his feared him, even if it wasn't a mind numbing fear.  
  
"Don't push it little lady." he growled. 'Maybe I could recruit her?' Knives pondered.  
  
"I'm not little." she said. Her chest rising and falling with her sharp intakes of breathe. She wasn't fully healed yet and she was picking a fight with someone!  
  
Knives put his gun away and turned, leaving her behind, "Go home kid." a shot went off. Knives looked down. A bullet hole was next to his left foot.  
  
"I'm not a kid. I'm probaby older than you are!." a sadness filled her eyes, "And I don't have a home." another set of footsteps ran towards them.  
  
"Damn." Knives whispered.  
  
"Knives! Knives!" Knives could here Vash screaming as he caught up with them. He stoppped and looked at the two of them. Vash patted Knives back.  
  
"See! I told you you would like humans!"  
  
"I don't like humans!" Knives yelled.  
  
"I'm not human!" the lady yelled, glaring at the two brothers.  
  
Vash and Knives stared at her, "What?" Vash said, his jaw on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like this chapter! Knives and The lady in black finally meet! *dances*  
  
Lady in black: Please get on with it....You do know how long this is going to be right?  
  
Vash: Ummm, long?  
  
Knives: .......  
  
Ummm......PLease tell me what you think! *Tackles knives* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Explanations and an unexpected Knight

I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, but.......I have so many other stories and things I need to finish and new stories and such popping into my head all the time! *sigh* Well, I promise to try and update more often! OH!!!! And plz review! Input! Need input ppl! lol....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: EXPLANATIONS AND AN UNEXPECTED KNIGHT  
  
"What do you mean you're not human? Of course your human! You look just like a human!" Knives growled.  
  
"Well, YOU look like a human, but your not." she cossed her arms.  
  
"She's got you there Knives." Vash said, rubbing the back of his head. Knives Just glared at them both.  
  
"Well," she started, ignoring Knives' glare at her, "As I said before: I'm not human. I've been traveling around looking for people like me but I've had no luck so far. I'm a demon." she pointed to her head.  
  
"What the!?" Vash said. Nestled in her hair were two big dog ears. Knives reached out a hand and petted them. She purred.  
  
"Stop that!" she growled.   
  
Knives, angry at what he'd just done, turned his back on her and stared at the sunset.  
  
"I also have a tail...I hide it under my coat. Otherwise the humans I come across would try to kill me."   
  
"That still doesn't explain why you think you're older than Knives. If anything we should be older than you!" Vash started pacing.  
  
"I hate to admit it but Needle noggin here has a point." Knives replied, still looking at the sunset.  
  
"Well, As far as I know Demons in general live for long periods of time. The stronger the demon the longer the life I guess. Considering how long I've been alive I should be-- HEY!!!" she bashed Vash on the head. He was looking under her coat at her tail.  
  
Vash lay on the ground, rubbing his head, "What'd you do that for?" Knives smiled slightly.  
  
"You PERVERT!!! You're lucky I haven't killed you! NEVER do that again! understand!?" Vash coward in fear against a nearby rock, nodding his agreement.  
  
Footsteps could be heard running towards them, "Wait! Please ma'am! We only want to help you!" the doctor and some other men were running slowly towards them.  
  
The lady paled and whimpered, "I don't wanna go back to that place! Please don't let them take me back to that place!" she hid behind Knives.  
  
Knives, completely at a loss stared at the group of humans. Eventually they caught up to them. "Didn't know I had walked that far.' Knives thoguht.  
  
"Please, Ma'am. We only want to do a few tests before you leave....to make sure you're completly healed.  
  
"I'm fine! And I don't wish to return to that hell hole of a hospital!" she growled from behind Knives.  
  
"But, Ma'am..." the doctor said, inching closer.  
  
"She said she didn't want to go back." Knives glared at the doctor. The he pulled out his gun again and pointed it at the doctor.  
  
'Knives no! Don't kill!' "Dont kill!" Vash said out loud.  
  
"Boo!" Knives said. The doctor and the men ran for there lives. He holstered his gun.  
  
"Thank you." the girl said, fainting. Knives caught her.  
  
"I think we should head home." Vash got up. Knives made as if to hand her to Vash but Vash walked off, leaving Knives to carry the girl.  
  
'Why me?' Knives sighed, dropping his walking stick to pick the girl up. Once he got her weight distributed evenly he headed back to the house he had sought to run away from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?????? Took me a bit to figure out what to write, but once I got into the groove it went smoothly! Yay for me! 


	5. And you thought YOUR life was hard!

Sorry for the long wait guys. Was really busy and now just figured out whats to go next! Enjoy. Oh, and PLEASE review. Anything! PLEASE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: AND YOU THOUGHT YOUR LIFE WAS HARD!  
  
Vash sat in the kitchen, pondering the yesterdays events. Knives was nowhere to be found in the warm kitchen, he was watching over there new charge. Curious thing was Knives actually considered this new woman an equal. Even if he wouldn't admit it, its what Knives thought. Only time would tell...  
  
Knives sat in a chair next to the bed were the demon girl lay. 'why do I always end up like this?' he thought.  
  
'Maybe you should just relax, knives.' her voice sounded in his head.  
  
Knives started, "How?  
  
The girl laughed out loud, "It's a common thing among demons. My names Mace by the way. Mace Shadowfang."  
  
He stared at her, "My names Knives. You can call me Knives. You fainted you know."  
  
"Gee, aren't we mister obvious?" Mace snapped at him.  
  
Knives glared.  
  
"And stop thinking you can kill me. It would take a hundred of you to kill me!" she spat at him.  
  
Knives chuckled, "With your temper it would be far to easy to kill you." he sood and left the room.  
  
As soon as the door shut Mace threw back the covers and quickly started to get dressed.  
  
Vash sat, stuffing his face full of donuts as Knives walked into the kirchen.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Knives!" Milly said, looking up from her mail.  
  
Knives just glared at the perky bitch. How he wanted to kill her so.  
  
'Thats not really nice, Knives.' Vash said. Knives growled at him. Vash shrugged and went back to the donuts.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." and knives left.  
  
Vash sighed, today was going to be a very rough day.  
  
Mace ducked behind a barrel as she dodged the windows of the house this "Knives" character was. The the kitchen window she could see him glaring at the young woman at the end of the table.  
  
'Not a very sociable creature.' she thoght. Shrugging, She jumped onto the roof of a nearby house, landing flawlessly and silently. Mace ran to the edge of town, stopping frequently for rest. She still was sore, although completely healed. SHe landed on the sandy ground and sighed, pulling the hidden hood of her black outfit. SHe then headed out intot he vast sandy desert.  
  
Knives reached the edge of town, thinking. He smiled, and started off into the vast desert wasteland.  
  
"Free at last." he sighed. His brother was alwasy way to clingy to those human scum. Tapping the gun at his side, he walked off thinking of new ways to kill the pathetic beings called humans. About an hour into his walk his leg started acting up so he started looking around for a cool place to relax awhile. He spotted a nice bunch of rocks to his left. Upon reaching the rocks he noticed he wasn't alone.  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?" he snarled.  
  
Mace glared at him, "I can go wherever I please." she continued glaring at him as he stepped into the boulders shadow, taking a seat on one of the smaller ones.  
  
Mace obviously saw the releif on his face, because she smiled, "I'm not weak!"  
  
"Nobody said you were. Although I'M fully healed already." she smirked. Knives lunged at her, handes grabbing for her throat. She dodged and hopped up higher on a ledge. Knives drew his gun, aimed and fired at her. Only she wasn't there anymore. Perplexed he lowered his gun arm.  
  
Arms wrapped around his middle, "Here I am." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Now here is the strange part. Knives was really PEEVED at this woman....but....for some reason a part of him actually liked her.   
  
He froze. Like a deer in headlights, he couldn't move. He liked the feel of her against him. She must've sensed this and laughed.  
  
"My, my. The great Knives falling for a demon? What is this world coming to?" she laughed again, only it was stopped by lips closing over hers. This shocked her. She stood still, in shock.  
  
He pulled away, "My, my how the tables turn..." Mace smiled at Knives.  
  
Miles away from them Vash smiled as he powdered and glazed some donuts.  
  
"What the hell have you done to me?" Knives sighed as he leaned back against the cool boulders side. Mace paced infront of him.  
  
"Well. I have not a clue. I do what feels right and natural. I go with my instincts."  
  
"Instincts? And who are you running from, Mace? Those wounds you had weren't normal. I DID get to see them." Knives glared at a lizard that had dared perch on his knee.  
  
Mace stopped pacing and crouched in front of him, "Are you sure you wanna know? It means them coming after you as well."  
  
"Them? Fight me? No contest. I would win." Knives shrugged as if that decided things.  
  
Mace sighed, "Alrighty then. You asked for it. It all began when I was thirteen. I looked like a normal human, then. That was until my birthday brought my unknown heritage out. Right in the middle of my party, which was only my adopted parents thank GOD, I changed. Right infront of there eyes. I grew a tail and ears and fangs and claws. They took it well, all things considered. Later that day a stranger came to our house and asked if he could stay the night and leave in the morning. My parents agree, fed him and let him sleep on the couch. He was wearing a really nice hat at the time so they never saw his ears."  
  
"Ears? Wait a minute,-"  
  
"Will you please let me finish before you ask questions? Its hard recounting these memories. Anyway, as soon as everyone was asleep I crept outside by way of my window, and began staring at the moon. It was full and bright and beautiful. Thats when my body decided to change. AGAIN. This time I changed into a giant cat/dog like demon thing. I later would find out my parent got a little too frisky when it was my mother time in heat. Anyway! The starger was also outside and looking at the moon, although he didn't change like I did he saw. Smiling he went into the house and went quietly and quickly upstairs. Not knowing how to change back I couldn't stop him from slaughtering them. HE KILLED THEM! Slowly and painfully. The last words I heard form my father was to run and never look back. SO I ran. And ran. And I ran till I awoke under a boulder like this one, and in current form. I wondered around, learning and growing and becoming strong. By the age of 15 I was the strongest demon of my age. This was before you landed here on this planet Knives. About 50 years before actually."  
  
"What the!?" Knives gaped at her.  
  
"I told you I was older. I eventually had assassins sent after me. FOr reasons unknown to me then. They always failed. Thats when I decided to find out WHY. The truth was numbing. My biological parents were none other than the Current Queen of the Felines and the Lord of the Canines. Both clans hate each others guts, basically. But somehow mymother and father loved each other and produced me. I was put into a safe house and was never seen by either sides of my family until Kanoe, the dog demon, found me that fatefull night. I have been running and searching for them ever since. And now that I've shown a liking to you, YOU'RE in danger," hse sighed, "My luck keeps getting better and better."  
  
"And they all thought you were dumb." a voice sounded from above them. Mace looked up and froze at who it was.  
  
"Kanoe." she glared at him.  
  
"Thats right babe! In the fur!" he smiled manically at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? COmments? Suggestions? ANything????  
  
*sigh* Oh, well then. Please review? I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Down the Rabbit hole

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"My, my how the tables turn. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you nowadays?" Kanoe, smiled visciously down at us.  
  
Knives looked over this Kanoe guy and assessed his situation. His body, not in as good a shape as he'd like, could not hold up to a physical battle. But a mental one was totally within his power. Knives smiled inwardly.  
  
"Leave or die Kanoe." Knives said without emotion.  
  
"Oh? And how might two injured vagabonds like you gonna make me?"  
  
Now knives smiled for all to see. He looked up into Kanoe's eyes, and proceeded to tear him apart. Kanoe had no chance. In a matter of seconds Mr. Kanoe Wolf-man was a pile of blood and gore, not even identifiable as human.  
  
"Good god! Thats a neat trick." she jumped up to inspect his remains.  
  
Knives leaned back and glared at a distant sand dune.  
  
Mace caught his look, "What? Trouble? or travelers?"  
  
"More trouble. Three more wolf-men and three cat-men as well."  
  
"Cats and wolves working together? Someone must really want me dead." she jumped down from the gooey remains, "Lets head out." touching a specific spot on the boulder Knives was sitting on, a tunnel opened.  
  
"Interesting," Knives bent over to examine the rock, but was yanked into the tunnel.  
  
"No time for that! You can look at it later." Mace scolded him as the tunnel entrance closed.  
  
"Its dark, but I can see. Hold on to me and I'll guide us through." Knives took hold of her hand reluctantly, and followed carefully. After about the fourth time he tripped over some rocks, he decided to see through her eyes. He reluctantly did so, because he didn't want to over hear something he didn't really want to.  
  
"Seeing what I see huh?" Knives didn't respond, only kept walking forward. Ever forward. Onward and forward, for what seemed like days. They rested occasionally, not knowing if theeir persuers knew of the tunnel, and not taking a chance either way. The farther along they went, the deeper into the planet they went. The deeper they went, the more carvings and paintings on the walls they saw. All were untouched for god knows how long, and still to be untouched for many more years.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Ancient writing of Demon-kind. The deeper you go the older and more frequent they get. Very few know what they mean."  
  
"I could guess," Knives pointed to what looked like a huge meteor craching into a planet, "Somehting along the lines of what the humans call Armegedon: The end of the World. Simple really. Pictures to represent things or places."  
  
"Uh huh, and what about this one?" she pointed to a funky black star shaped this with a crown attached to it.  
  
He pondered, "Star born?"  
  
"Close. Child from heaven. I translated this one myself. Came to me in a dream."  
  
They continued their walk in silence, Knives pondering the drawings, while Mace lead on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally! The much awaited chapter 6! Sorry it took me sooooo loong! but, life's been veryfast at the moment. So many things I have to do and my Fics keep getting put off! Check out teh new one I have called "Circes and the Well of Time!" You'll love it!!!!! Its an Inuyasha fanfic!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
